


café bouquet

by iridescentmusings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, OT3, Pining, Polyamory, best friends! hyunlix, best friends! woobin, drummer! woojin, felix POV, main focus woobinlix, tattoo artist! changbin, woojin chan and hyunjin are in a band together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmusings/pseuds/iridescentmusings
Summary: A tattoo artist, a drummer and their mutual interest: a florist and barista by the name of Felix Lee.





	1. intro — tattoos and shoulders

“So, who are they?” Hyunjin asked, popping up from around the corner unexpectedly.

 

Felix shrieked and dropped the flowers he was holding onto the countertop. After a short moment to regain his ability to breathe, he sighed and began picking them up. “Who are _who_ — what’s got you so nosy all of a sudden?”

 

“Sungie told me about 10am and 2pm!” his friend proudly announced, leaning on the edge of Felix’s counter and resting his head in his hands cutely. “Bold of you to assume you could hide something like this from me. I’m your best friend; I have rights!”

 

“Debatable…” Felix muttered. “Serves me right for telling Jisung anything, I suppose.”

 

“As if my Jisungie could ever keep anything from me,” laughed Hyunjin, eyes crinkling.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, you’re in love. Annoyingly so, at that,” he replied, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect. “Now will you please leave me to finish this arrangement in peace?”

 

“Lixie. _Darling_. You know me well enough to know that’s not on the cards,” Hyunjin countered. Felix did indeed— he was only delaying the inevitable by withholding information from his best friend. Now that he knew even a little of the story, he would be like a dog worrying at scraps until he had it all.

 

With as dramatic a sigh as he could muster, Felix began to explain.

 

 _10am and 2pm_.

 

Jisung had described them as such for obvious reasons. They were in the shop every day like clockwork, their arrival never differing although they would actually stay in the shop for varying amounts of time. Some days, 10am, or _Shoulders_ as Felix personally called him in his mind, would come in and leave within ten minutes as soon as he’d drunk his coffee. Others, he’d stay a full hour, near enough. 2pm, aka _Tattoos,_ would nearly always stay for the hour, tapping away at a laptop while slowly eating a pastry.

 

His descriptions of them were fairly obvious.

 

Shoulders was _gorgeous_ , everything that made Felix weak at the knees all rolled into one beautiful, _beautiful_ man. Broad shoulders, hence the moniker, and a strong jawline that was worthy of having whole anthologies dedicated to it and it alone. Felix himself had been partial to many the poetic thought on said topic.

 

Tattoos was just as the nickname implied; completely covered in ink, at least from what Felix could see. He usually wore long sleeved shirts, but from the way the designs on his hands and neck disappeared under his clothes, Felix could imagine that they went on further.

 

One day, he’d walked in with his sleeves rolled up and his forearms exposed and Felix had dropped the drink he was making for another customer at the time.

 

Chan and Minho, his bosses, had had the genius albeit eccentric idea of combining their two businesses two years prior. They’d met because their shops were right next to each other: _Chan’s Coffee_ and _Floral Melodie_. Until they were combined, both owned a separate cafe and florists, and had fallen in love when Minho had taken to daily lunchtime excursions to his neighbour’s under the guise of needing caffeine. After moving in together and combining the two apartments above the stores, Chan had had the idea of doing the same with their business. A risky move no doubt, it had nonetheless paid off, the ‘flower-cafe’ an instant success with a considerable online following —mostly from hipsters— and a thriving popularity in the local area.

 

Felix worked mainly in the florist area of the shop, a knack for arranging bouquets that was in no way mirrored in his shoddy attempts at latte art. Sadly, it was no way near as busy as the coffee section and he often found himself in the role of barista. It was through this that he’d met Shoulders and Tattoos, though, so it wasn’t all bad really.

 

They’d both started coming to the shop around a month ago, but he’d met Tattoos first when he’d trudged in at 2pm and ordered a cappuccino. His weary eyes had widened at the sight of Felix, leading the younger (he assumed Tattoos was older than his twenty years) to check himself out in the distorted reflection of a spoon, making sure he didn’t have cocoa streaked across his forehead again.

 

He hadn’t.

 

When Tattoos had stumbled his way through a thank you, flushing red and avoiding eye contact before taking his tray of coffee and a Danish off him, Felix understood why he’d looked him over like that at first.

 

_Cute._

 

That was that, he supposed— Tattoos must be passing through the town and visiting the flower-cafe. Given that the small town, which was about two hours out from LA, didn’t have much to offer, _Café Bouquet_ was its main attraction.

 

New regulars weren’t a frequent occurrence, but Tattoos broke the pattern, coming in the next day and the next one after that, laptop in hand and blush gracing his angular face on many an occasion. He always sat at the table with a view of both the florist counter and the cafe tills. Felix wasn’t stupid enough to call that a coincidence.

 

When someone else had chosen said table in the mid-morning one day, Felix had half a mind to kick him off it and say it was reserved lest he stay there for hours and steal Tattoos’ spot when he turned up at 2pm as per usual. When Shoulders took off his face mask, however, Felix’s annoyance fizzled and died in his chest because _Damn._

 

Shoulders was far more forward, obviously flirting with Felix as he made his order and holding his gaze whenever Felix caught him looking over throughout his time in the shop. It became somewhat of a competition to see who’d look away first.

 

Felix always lost.

 

Shoulders’ stare was _intense_ , okay?

 

He wasn’t sure whether he prefered either man over the other, revelling in the unexpected attention from two such beautiful people visiting his work daily and their two entirely different ways of acting around him.

 

After telling Hyunjin as such, the other laughed. “So your problem is that you have not one but _two_ attractive men pining after you? Wow. Sucks to be you, Felix. Truly sorry for the horrendous set of circumstances that have befallen you.”

 

“Shut your mouth, Jinnie. You’re in a long term relationship so you’ve nothing to be jealous about,” Felix retorted, pushing Hyunjin down from where he’d hopped up to sit on the counter. “Now leave me be, you pest. Some of us aren’t on our break and actually have _work_ to be doing.”

 

Grumbling something about Felix being dull, Hyunjin trudged off to bother his boyfriend at the coffee counter. Jisung was far more receptive, as was to be expected. When Felix looked over he saw him feeding Hyunjin a spoonful of cake while checking over his shoulder that Chan couldn’t see him doing so.

 

 _Whipped_ , he mouthed, catching Jisung’s eyes.

 

 _And what about it_ , he mouthed back, sticking out his tongue for good measure.

 

Faking gagging, Felix returned to the arrangement he’d been working on before Hyunjin jump-scared him.

 

It was a little past 5pm, the time both Chan and Hyunjin began work as Hyunjin had college and Chan simply preferred the evening shift. Felix wasn’t usually in so late, his regular shift being a 9am-3pm, but today Seungmin had asked him to cover his shift last minute. Chan had told him he was welcome to come in around midday and someone else would do the morning slot, but that would have meant missing Shoulders. As such, he had politely declined, lying and saying that he needed the money. It wasn’t so bad, only three extra hours.

 

Because of Hyunjin’s schedule, he hadn’t seen either of Felix’s admirers. He could hear him pestering Jisung for descriptions of them until half past, when his break ended and he reluctantly started cleaning tables.

 

Felix had finished up his backlog of arrangements and tidied the whole workspace ready for Minho to take over, so decided to go help Hyunjin out instead of standing there bored out of his mind. As he went to do so, however, he heard Jisung frantically trying to get his attention with a not-so-subtle waving of both his hands. “Felix!” he whispered so loudly it could barely be called as such, “Switch with me!”

 

“I’m not covering for you two making out in the supply closet again,” he replied, but Jisung shook his head.

 

“Not that, I promise! You’ll see, now do it _quick_!” he repeated, so urgently that Felix did so without further question. Jisung hurried over to his boyfriend and pointed to the door, whispering something in Hyunjin’s ear. Hyunjin’s whole face lit up with a worrying smile that scared Felix. He only looked like that when he had the opportunity to tease someone.

 

Soon enough, Felix saw why as the cafe door swung open and in walked Tattoos for the second time that day. He hadn’t missed his usual 2pm coffee hour, so Felix hadn’t been expecting to see him again only a couple hours later. Out of the corner of his eye, Felix saw Hyunjin looking like the cat that’d got the cream, smiling at Felix. He groaned, but smiled as per usual when Tattoos reached the counter, unwinding a scarf from around his neck and revealing the ink that went all the way up to his jaw.

 

He’d always had a bit of a thing for tattoos, and this guy sent that into overdrive, completely _covered_ in them.

 

“Oh, hello, Felix!” he greeted him with happy surprise as he reached the counter and looked up from something he’d been scowling at on his phone. “Didn’t think I’d see you here this late.”

 

Wow, he managed that without blushing. Felix supposed he was getting more accustomed to talking to him over time. A little sadistically, he ran his hand through his hair just as Tattoos was opening his mouth to say something else, making him choke on air.

 

_There it was._

 

He really shouldn’t enjoy this so much, but it was _so_ much fun seeing his face flush like that.

 

“Covering a shift,” he explained with a smile at Tattoos’ distress. He tended to switch between two drinks. “Will it be the Cappuccino or the Iced Americano this time, frowny boy?”

 

“Cappuccino, please, and sorry about that,” he apologised sheepishly. “Having a bit of a problem client today.”

 

Felix leapt at the chance for conversation; Tattoos was so incapable of forming sentences around him most of the time that he’d go straight to a table and steal wistful glances every now and again. “What kind of client, if you don’t mind me asking?” he enquired, trying not to seem overeager.

 

He seemed too distracted by his problems to focus too much on the fact that he was talking to Felix, and that worked in his favour. Far more articulate than usual, he replied “Some rich guy wants his whole upper body tattooed in one sitting, and wants it done tonight with no warning at all. With the amount of money he’s throwing at me I’m not gonna say no, but rearranging other appointments has been a headache and I’m probably gonna be working on him until the early hours of the morning.”

 

“That must be the most you’ve ever said to me in one sitting,” Felix, who had been making Tattoos’ drink while he rambled, said teasingly.

 

“I, uh-”

 

“No! I liked it,” Felix laughed, deliberately letting his fingers linger over the hand of the other as he handed him his order. “Wanna tell me more? I’m due a break anyway,” he lied, looking pointedly at Jisung as he knew he’d been listening in.

 

 _You owe me big time,_ Jisung mouthed as he took his place at the counter.

 

“So, you’re a tattoo artist? Or do you just work at a shop?…” Felix enquired, praying to every deity he could think of that it was the former.

 

“I actually own one. The designs are commissioned because I can’t draw for shit, but I do the actual process myself for most clients,” he explained, visibly relaxing as he talked about something he knew well.

 

“You _own_ a tattoo shop?” Felix marvelled. “Thats…” _Hot. Incredibly fucking hot._ “Impressive. Have you done any of your own?”

 

“Most of the ones I can reach, so my legs, one of the pieces on my stomach,” he counted off. “My lower arms, cause I’m ambidextrous. Various friends in the field did the others.”

 

“Wow,” Felix marvelled. “You really do have them all over, huh?”

 

He shivered a little, apparently noticeably so because for the first time Tattoos looked more confident than him, smiling at the reaction. Meeting his eyes, he asked “So. Do you like-”

 

“Changbin!” someone suddenly yelled excitedly, making both of their heads whip round to see the source. It was Felix’s boss, Chan, who looked very enthused to see… _Changbin?_

 

So that was his name. Pretty. It suited him a lot.

 

“Bro! I haven’t seen you since my last piece,” Chan exclaimed, bounding over like an overexcited puppy at the sight of someone who was clearly his friend.

 

“Your last piece was only three weeks ago, Bang,” Changbin replied dryly, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like you can’t come visit the shop if you miss me so dearly. Especially now that I’ve moved back into the area and it’s not a two hour drive anymore.”

 

“A little birdie tells me you’ve been coming to the cafe nearly every day, but not _once_ during my shift,” Chan pouted. “What’s worth seeing that isn’t my beautiful face?” Then, seemingly noticing Felix’s presence for the first time, he looked ready to scold him for slacking off. “Lixie, what’re you-”

Felix hurriedly said, eyes beseeching, “I’m on a break!”

 

“Are you, now? Because I think your shift says otherwise…”

 

“Felix here is just being a good host and listening to a customer’s problems,” Changbin defended him.

 

Something clicked. “Changbinnie…” Chan trailed off thoughtfully. “What sorta time do you usually come here? Jisung didn’t say.”

 

“About two, why?”

 

Chan’s expression lit up. Everyone working at the cafe had heard about Felix’s two admirers, and the fact that Chan happened to be friends with one of them could only mean trouble on Felix’s part. He held back a groan.

 

“No reason,” Chan said, poker face terrible and obviously very interested in the development. “Gotta head out to the suppliers office now, so I’ll bid you goodbye.”

 

“I’ll leave with you; I’ve got a shit tonne to sort out at the shop,” Changbin spoke up. “Great to chat with you, Felix.”

 

He wasn’t blushing nearly enough.

 

“It was my pleasure,” Felix replied with his prettiest smile. “I hope we do so more often.”

 

And there it was, fainter than it had been in the past but distinctly dusting Changbin’s cheeks rosy pink. He could see Chan holding in a laugh as he left.

 

Felix returned back to where Jisung was serving a college student that was unsuccessfully trying to flirt with him. Hyunjin didn’t even try to intercept on his behalf, instead choosing to laugh quietly from the sidelines at the atrocious pickup lines the girl was using.

 

Pretty soon after Chan and Changbin had left, Felix did the same, his shift over by that point and Chan not there to demand he make up for the time spent talking to Changbin instead of working.

 

The next day, his 10am showed up late for the first time, trudging in through the door at something closer to half past. Shoulders looked _wrecked_ , and not even in a good way, more of a ‘haven’t slept at all’ kind of look.

 

“Rough night?” Felix asked sympathetically, already in the process of making the other man’s drink. He always had the same, a caramel latte

 

“If it can even be called a night at all,” Shoulders groaned. “Work kept me in so late that I only slept two hours and I still have a full day today.”

 

“Yikes,” Felix replied, shuddering at the thought of such a workload. “Is that even legal?”

 

“Probably not, but it’s not the same job keeping me today. I work part time at my friend’s place to help with bills but I’m mostly involved in music,” he explained through a wide yawn.

 

“I’m gonna put a couple extra espresso shots in here for free,” Felix told him, the other smiling appreciatively at his words.

 

“You’re a lifesaver, Felix,” he thanked him.

 

Feeling brave from having learned his other admirer’s name the day before, though that had been through no actions of his own, Felix spoke up. “You know, you’ve known my name for weeks and I’ve yet to be told yours…”

 

“You _are_ wearing a name tag, sweetheart,” he pointed out, Felix the one to flush red in this dynamic in contrast to his conversations with Changbin. “Plus, you never asked until now.”

 

“Well?...” Felix prompted, struggling not to stammer over the singular word.

 

“Since you were good enough to ask me at last, I suppose I can indulge you,” Shoulders replied teasingly. “My name’s Kim Woojin. Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he joked, shaking Felix’s hand with a small laugh that showed off his cute teeth.

 

Felix was so affected by the other man’s expression that he nearly replied with his own name despite knowing full well that Woojin already knew his name. “U-uh well then. In that case, here’s your drink _Woojin_. I’ll see you again soon, I imagine?”

 

“You working tomorrow?”

 

“Not again until the weekend, I’m afraid.”

  


“See you then,” he replied, winking before he left.

 

Felix waited until he’d turned the corner outside before slumping against the register. A loud voice behind him made him jump.

 

“So, _Woojin_ , huh?” Jisung said with an over exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows. “You know, Chan and Jinnie have mentioned a Woojin before…”

 

Felix flooded with dread. “What?”

 

“I heard him mentioning just now that he does music, right?” Jisung clarified, Felix nodding. “Well, the new drummer in their band is called Woojin.”

 

_“What.”_

 

Felix was torn between the horror of Chan knowing both of his admirers slash crushes and being lost in the sudden, vivid image of Woojin playing the drums. Given that Jisung had to shake him by the arm to pull him back to reality, the latter won out.

 

“Felix. We may go on about how whipped those two are for you, but you’re just the same, I hope you realise that,” he told him.

 

Felix nodded resignedly. “Believe me, I’m well aware of that fact.”

 

Then, more seriously, Jisung asked “So what’re you going to do about it?

 

Of that, Felix was not so sure. “Play it by ear, I suppose. It’s not like I’m committed to either of them yet; it’s just a bit of flirting.”

  
  


\-------------------------------------

 

Later that evening, while sprawled across his bed scrolling through Twitter on his laptop, Felix’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

**Jisungie <33 : gig tonight at swans bar. jinnie told me. wooj doesnt kno ive invited u n we haven’t said anything to channie**

 

 **Felix: ill b there ^^**  



	2. woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You drive me crazy, Felix."
> 
> "That's the goal."

 

**_Jisungie <33 : gig tonight at swans bar. jinnie told me. wooj doesnt kno ive invited u n we haven’t said anything to channie_ **

 

**_Felix: ill b there ^^_ **

 

\-------------------------------

 

From past experience, though he’d only been to a few of Chan’s shows before, they started at about 10pm. He had two hours, assuming that was the case, as Swan’s bar was within walking distance of Felix’s flat.

 

He had plenty of time to change out of the work clothes he was still wearing. Now… did he want to blend into the background so that Woojin wouldn’t notice him until the end, or did he want his eyes on him for the whole show?

 

No contest.

 

Felix reached into his top drawer and pulled out a pair of fishnets.

 

_Perfect._

 

He dressed quickly, wanting time to get his eye makeup perfect, but carefully enough that his heavily ripped jeans didn’t catch on the tights beneath. Felix’s favourite thing when he wore fishnets was the way they looked around his waist, trailing higher than the top of his jeans and halting at the indent above his hips. These ones in particular left only an inch gap before the hem of his crop top, the sliver of uncovered skin indescribable by anything other than _pretty_.

 

Felix knew he was pretty, had always known as much, but dressed like this was when he truly embodied the concept.

 

Woojin was faced away from the doorway when he walked in, leant against a wall talking to Chan. Felix relished in the curve of his raised arm straining against the confines of his black t-shirt. Call him bare minimum, but the sight of Woojin in all black was one he’d never turn down.

 

Jisung spotted him first, waiting for him to arrive as he’d texted him a few minutes before, and even his jaw dropped. He nudged Hyunjin beside him, who less subtly wolf whistled loud enough to make the whole bar turn to look at Felix.

 

Felix didn’t care that he had close to a hundred people gawking at him as he walked across the room, eyes only on the look on Woojin’s face as he drank him in.

 

“Hey,” he casually greeted not Woojin, but Chan, all but ignoring the other’s presence as he felt the burn of his gaze. “Haven’t been to see you guys in a while, thought I’d pay you a visit.”

 

“Damn, Lix,” Chan replied, visibly impressed. “I always forget how all-out you go when we aren’t at work. To what do we owe this honour?”

 

“Jisung assured me this wasn’t a show I’d want to miss. Something about new talent?..” Felix trailed off, looking around the room as if said _new talent_ wasn’t stood right by his side, eyes dark and mouth slightly ajar.

 

“Oh, right!” Chan exclaimed, seemingly the only one not in on the situation. “Felix, meet Woojin; Woojin, meet Felix. Woojin’s our new drummer, Lixie. He just moved back into town and it coincided with Dowoon landing that touring gig.”

 

“We’ve been acquainted,” Woojin finally spoke up, voice sounding a little rough. Internally, Felix was preening at the effect he’d clearly had on the other man.

 

“Really, how?” Chan queried, turning a puzzled expression upon them both.

 

“Haven’t you heard, Channie,” Hyunjin joined them, slinging an arm around Felix’s waist casually, Jisung holding his other hand. “Woojin’s quite the regular at _Bouquet_ nowadays.”

 

“Regular? You don’t mean…” Chan’s eyes widened suddenly. “Woojin, do you happen to come in at 10am by any chance?”

 

“Been talking about me, have we, Felix?” Woojin asked smugly, confirming Chan’s suspicions.

 

“Oh, here and there,” Felix replied, confidence tenfold while dressed up. “You’re of mild interest.”

 

 _“Mild_ interest?” Woojin protested. “I’d better get my act together, in that case. Can’t have you only finding me _mildly_ interesting…”

 

“I suppose you better had,” Felix retorted, sauntering off with Hyunjin and Jisung, heart hammering despite the unaffected front he’d managed to hold up in front of his admirer.

 

“Get it, Felix!” Jisung enthusiastically exclaimed, though at a far subtler volume than that of his boyfriend’s whistle.

 

“Oh, I intend to,” Felix replied. “Have you _seen_ him?”

 

“We have,” Hyunjin sighed a little wistfully. “If only we were into polyamory.”

 

“Back off, Jinnie. This one’s all mine,” Felix shoved him playfully. “Finders keepers.”

 

“Believe you me, Lixie,” Jisung countered. “That guy isn’t staring gayly in this direction for either of our sakes, that’s all on you.”

 

“Let’s leave Lixie to be gay in peace. Wanna go check out how big the bathroom stalls are?” Hyunjin asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows that had Felix groaning and miming throwing up.

 

“Go away, both of you.”

 

“Well, if you insist,” Jisung called back over his shoulder as Hyunjin dragged him away by the hand, Felix left by himself to go find a seat.

 

Woojin definitely wanted to come over, but was a little preoccupied getting ready for the band’s set. With a flood of an emotion indescribable other than _oh fuck_ , Felix remembered, once again, that Woojin played the drums. Any level of control he’d had over the situation at hand fizzled away into nothingness. He practically melted onto the nearest barstool, waiting with no small degree of anticipation for the band to begin.

 

About ten minutes later, they walked onto the small stage to raucous applause from those gathered, Hyunjin looking very messy from whatever he’d been doing with Jisung. Felix did _not_ want to know. The numbers had grown from around a hundred to double that in the time it had taken for them to set up, so it was a considerable crowd. Woojin held his gaze directly as he strode confidently to his seat behind the drumset, twirling one of the sticks expertly between his fingers.

 

In the background, faintly through the mesmerised state he was in, Felix heard Chan introducing the band, only really noticing as Woojin waved goodnaturedly at those cheering when his name was called. Then, they began their first song and _nothing_ else mattered, had ever mattered nor _would_ ever matter in comparison to the sight of Woojin playing the drums.

 

His biceps, among many other things about Woojin, should be illegal, Felix decided. It was absolutely sinful, the way they bulged out as his hands brought the sticks down again and again, hammering out sounds that reverberated through Felix’s very being. He was _good_. Felix knew a fair amount about music and could certainly tell whether a player was competent.

 

Woojin was a master of his craft.

 

He’d broken eye contact for a while, immersed in the song, but after a minute or so he looked back up just as Felix shivered at the sight of him. There was no doubt in that moment as to who had control over the situation. Felix knew and so did _he_ , smirking at how absolutely _gone_ Felix looked and drumming even harder in response.

 

Had Felix mentioned that he loved Woojin’s hands? Because by _fuck_ were they beautiful.

 

“Want a drink?” Jisung asked from the seat beside him, looking briefly away from his boyfriend on the bass. “I can practically feel you vibrating outta your seat from here.”

 

“A shot of something, please,” Felix readily accepted the offer. “How do you deal with dating someone in a band? It’s so hot, I’m going to _die_.”

 

“At this rate, you’ll be able to tell me yourself from the way Woojin is staring you down,” Jisung laughed, handing over the shot of some sort of brightly coloured spirit. He threw it back and stayed silent, not really sure how to respond to that.

 

By the end of their set Felix was so attracted to him that he could genuinely cry. There was just something about him that was so ridiculously entrancing; he could barely tear his eyes away from Woojin’s arms, the line of his jaw, the hair that stuck with sweat to his forehead, his _everything_.

 

In the time it took for the band to pack away, Felix downed another shot and then moved to the edge of the room for a better vantage point of his admirer lifting equipment into boxes with ease. He was pleasantly buzzed, not even verging remotely on drunk but a little less anxious than he would have been fully sober as Woojin _finally_ made his way over.

 

“You know how to keep a guy waiting, drummer boy,” Felix chided playfully, swatting at his arm and immediately regretting it as he felt the muscle tense beneath his fingertips. He jerked away as if he’d been burnt.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“You know how to give a guy a heart attack,” Woojin countered, gesturing up and down at Felix’s outfit for the night. “Fishnets, baby boy? _Fishnets?_ You must really have a death wish on my account.”

 

Leaning one hand against the wall above Felix’s head, he reached out with the other and played with the top of the aforementioned tights where the top band sat snug around his waist. Pulling it back, he let it snap lightly against Felix’s skin, eliciting a soft gasp of surprise.

 

“Am I pretty tonight, Woojinnie?” he asked, knowing the answer but fluttering his eyelashes just the same.

 

“The prettiest boy in the entire world, Felix,” Woojin was quick to affirm. “But I think you know that well and good, you brat. I’ve a question for you; was I worth the wait?”

 

“We’ll see,” Felix mused, eyes trailing over the arm held above him, the hand on his waist hot against exposed skin. He let his fingers curl around the edge of Woojin’s, feeling so incredibly small in comparison. “I’m currently near pinned to this wall and yet nothing is happening, so I’m inclined to say n-”

 

All notions of teasing were thrown out of the window as Woojin finally, _finally_ kissed him. Felix moulded pliantly into him as Woojin’s mouth surged against his forcefully, yet with an undercurrent of softness that was hard to miss. The arm above Felix’s head lowered to cup his jaw, his body pushed against the wall with a large hand against his hip.

 

“You drive me crazy, Felix,” Woojin murmured against his lips as both pulled back to breathe.

 

“That’s the goal,” he panted, eyes wide and gazing up at the other with an air of innocence that failed to bely his true nature. Woojin nipped at his lower lip in response, taking advantage of the resultant gasp to lick into his mouth hotly. It _burned_ in the best of ways, a tingling that engulfed him from head to toe and left him dizzy.

 

Felix’s hand gripped his forearm with all the strength he could muster — barely any at all — grounding himself a little against the headiness of it all. His mind spun wildly, clouding over with him, him, _him_ and nothing else. They felt like the only two people in the world, let alone the small bar, the bustle of people moving around and the occasional catcall in their direction going unheard.

 

Woojin was like nobody he’d ever encountered before, certainly leaps and bounds ahead of them all in terms of experience, were his skills anything to go by. Felix’s hand travelled upwards, tracing the expanse of his muscular arm as he reached to lay a palm flat against his chest, feeling the thundering of his heart beneath.

 

When they finally pulled apart, Felix slowly pulled Woojin’s lower lip through his teeth retaliatorialy, holding it there for a long few seconds as his eyes fluttered open prettily and met the heat of Woojin’s gaze.

 

They just _looked_ at each other for what felt like an age. Felix’s mouth was bruised from both of their efforts, bitten and shiny and cherry red. His whole appearance so inviting even though they had only _just_ relented, Woojin couldn’t seem to help but to press a last, softer, kiss against Felix’s full lips. There was something dark in the depths of his eyes that he’d never seen before, their interactions only teasing flirtation that led to nothing.

 

Until now.

 

“Well,” Felix spoke up at last. “Guess the fishnets worked, then.”

 

One by one, his senses were restored as he re-emerged from his tunnel vision.

 

Unsurprisingly, a fair few people were staring. Were, at least, until Woojin glared at them challengingly and they shrivelled away in fear. All except their friends who stared them down unremorsefully, Chan looking less than impressed as Woojin and Felix rejoined their group.

 

Woojin had the grace to look a little embarrassed, but Felix held his head high— Hyunjin and Jisung were in no place to judge him, and he’d walked in on Chan and Minho doing far more than making out before, much to his horror.

 

“In public, Lixie? Was that really necessary?” Chan asked, tutting at the dishevelled pair.

 

“Three words, Bang Chan. Valentines Day 2017,” Felix replied, sticking out his tongue childishly.

 

Chan flushed deeply. “Would you _stop_ bringing that up every time I call you out for something, Felix?”

 

“Maybe if you’d locked the door I wouldn’t have to…” Felix shrugged unrepentantly. “I really must ask Minho for his yoga routine— that level of flexibility is quite the feat.”

 

“Felix.”

 

“Who knew the human body could bend like that?”

 

“Okay, alright, enough!” Chan exclaimed, striding away as he always did whenever he was stupid enough to try and out-embarrass Felix Lee. Few were such fools.

 

“Do I even want to know?” asked Woojin, raising an eyebrow at how quickly Felix had shut Chan down.

 

“Depends, how well do you value your current brain in its peaceful state of not-knowing-what-Chan’s-ass-looks-like?”

 

“I’ll pass.”

 

“Probably wise.”

 

 _“Definitely_ wise,” Jisung interjected with a shudder. “It was a simpler time, a saner time…”

 

“Jisungie was with me when I walked in on them,” Felix explained.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Hyunjin mused, waggling his eyebrows at the group. “I think it’s a shame I missed it, personally.”

 

“Babe?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you, but you can be truly revolting sometimes,” Jisung told him with a fond shake of his head.

 

“You say the darned sweetest things, Sungie my darlin’,” Hyunjin replied with an exaggerated Southern twang, smacking a wet kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek much to the disgust of all present. Felix would have usually made more of a fuss, but considering what he’d just done with Woojin he _really_ had no room to judge.

 

“Sorry about him, Woojin— I wish I could say he’s not usually like this, but that would be a lie,” Felix apologised with a smile. “Don’t pout, Jinnie my angel, you know I love you really.”

 

“You lot are big on the pet names, huh?” Woojin observed.

 

“Oh yes, we all love them,” Felix replied absentmindedly, playing with a thread on the frayed leg of his jeans.

 

“Duly noted,” he said, mostly to himself.

 

Hyunjin and Jisung went home soon after, the uber they had called having just pulled up outside. The couple lived considerably further away from the bar than Felix, so going back by foot was not an option for them. Hyunjin, true to character, managed to fit in a couple of obscene gestures in Felix’s direction that had even him blushing.

 

“Well…” Woojin spoke up once they’d finally left. “Are you far from here?”

 

“Fifteen, twenty minutes tops,” Felix replied. “How about you?”

 

“About the same— can I walk you home?”

 

“I won’t say no to that,” he smiled, and they set off.

 

It was surprisingly unawkward to walk back with Woojin, despite the fact that not fifteen minutes ago Woojin had had him pressed up against a wall. This boded well for the older man not running away now he’d had his fill of Felix. Many had in the past after they had tasted what they’d yearned for.

 

He found out more about Woojin in the next fifteen minutes than he had in most of their interactions as customer and barista in total.

 

When Felix asked what had made him decide to be a drummer, he learnt that he had always loved music from a very young age and had never considered anything else. He taught high school kids to play and worked part-time at his best friend’s shop to make ends meet so that he could carry on pursuing his dream in earnest; Chan’s was just one of four different bands he played with currently.

 

“You know, I actually could have had a much easier path to a career,” Woojin added, arm slung loosely around Felix’s shoulders as they walked down an alleyway. The night had grown a little chilly, so he was drowning in the other’s jacket as Woojin wouldn’t take no for an answer the second he’d seen him shiver. “I got scouted by an idol agency from South Korea at a competition in New York City when I was seventeen.”

 

“Why didn’t you go?” Felix queried, confused. Surely for someone who loved music as much as him, a place in one of those companies would be a far safer bet than pursuing it on his own as he did now.

 

“I couldn’t stand to leave my best friend,” he said, all too quickly. Then, after a beat, he added “My family and my best friend, that is.”

 

Felix didn’t miss how the best friend had obviously been the primary reason for Woojin staying in America.

 

“Do I need to compete with this best friend?” he asked, only half joking.

 

“No need, baby,” Woojin reassured him, though something was a little off, still. “Nothing could ever happen with us— he’s never seen me like that.”

 

He’d never seen _Woojin_ like that, Felix heard clearly. Not so much on the other side of things, it seemed.

 

“You like me though, right, Woojinnie?” Felix questioned. They’d got to his apartment block, stopping outside of the main doors. He had pointed to his building from afar a couple of blocks back.  

 

“I’d hope you’d have realised by now,” Woojin shook his head, exasperated at Felix’s antics yet fond nonetheless.

 

“You should remind me…” Felix suggested, pouting even more, eyes imploring.

 

Woojin kissed the pout off his sulky lips, walking him back into the alcove above the doorway, Felix’s back thudding against a wall for the second time that night. It was dark out — they weren’t going to scandalise old Mrs Simmons from Apartment 12, so why not take advantage of the space?

 

“You make me feel so small,” Felix remarked breathily, Woojin pressing kisses against his jaw.

 

“Is that a good thing?” Woojin spoke with his words tickling against Felix’s skin.

 

It took a moment for Felix to remember how to form words.

 

“With you?” he gasped, tugging at Woojin’s hair so that he’d return focus to his lips. “Always. Anyone would be a fool not to find you utterly breathtaking, Kim Woojin — their loss, my gain, I suppose.”

 

At this, Woojin needed no further prompt to resume kissing him, again and again and again until neither could breathe and pulled apart, panting.

 

Reluctant though he was, Felix had an opening shift the next day and it was already one in the morning, so he had to say goodnight. “See you tomorrow?” he asked, tentative. He was still a little scared he’d never see him again, despite all evidence to the contrary.

 

“I’ll be there,” Woojin replied.

 

From the tone of his voice, it was a promise. Felix walked upstairs with a soft smile on his face, looking behind him a few times and seeing Woojin stood there, waiting for him to make it to his flat.

 

Once on the other side of his door, Felix let himself _finally_ slide bonelessly to the ground, back against the wood. His legs had felt like jelly for hours on end.

 

In a ridiculously cliche sort of way, he brought his hand up to touch his tingling mouth and smiled against the pads of his fingertips. The night could have been a dream, were it not for the faint taste of Woojin’s mint gum that still lingered.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The next morning, Felix was serving an old woman who frequented the cafe when the door swung open at mere seconds past the ten o’clock mark. He jumped like he’d been shot, startling poor Jeanie Wetherby who patted his hand and asked if he’d like a gumdrop.

 

“You look awful red, dearie,” she remarked. “You should go take your temperature.”

 

“I’m quite alright, but thank you Mrs Wetherby,” he replied, red for an entirely different reason than the eldery lady had assumed. He didn’t have a fever, the sight of Kim Woojin’s face had just brought the night before rushing back through his mind in vivid detail. “Here’s your coffee. Would you like any help carrying it over?”

 

“Don’t worry, Lix, I’ll help her over with it,” Jisung offered, grabbing Mrs Wetherby’s tray and winking at him as Woojin made his way over.

 

The older man was clearly suppressing a fit of laughter, clearly privy to the exchange between Felix and the concerned customer.

 

“My usual, please,” he requested with a smile. “Would you like me to take your temperature?”

 

“Oh, fuck off,” Felix retorted with a spectacular roll of his eyes, turning away to make his drink.

 

“Unfortunately, I shall have to,” Woojin admitted. “Though, through no fault of yours— I’m needed at work earlier than usual.”

 

Felix realised he still didn’t know which shop he worked at, but forgot again to ask as Woojin took the coffee from him and dramatically pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Though he was clearly messing around, the action was still enough to triple Felix’s heart rate, so it felt.

 

“Until we meet again!” he called after him as he left, sounding like a soldier heading off to war in a 40’s romance drama and raising many eyebrows around the small establishment.

 

Felix ignored the stares and headed back to the florist counter until five to two. Then, he swapped with Jisung as always, ready for Changbin’s ever punctual appearance.

 

Except, for once, he wasn’t. He didn’t show up until half past, apologising profusely as if he’d missed work himself. Instead, he was out of breath given that he’d clearly run over from whatever had kept him.

 

“You don’t need to say sorry!” Felix reassured him, melting at his bedraggled state, hair all messy from the wind and drizzle outside and fingers stained with ink from work.

 

He was so sweet, so kind, so _pretty_ with the shine of rain on his tanned skin that Felix’s heart simply ached. How could someone still look so delicate with ink covering the majority of his skin? His hands were literally half covered in tattoos, yet Felix couldn’t describe them as anything other than dainty.

 

Changbin was adorable, perfect, even. He was devastatingly beautiful and, despite it all, he still liked him just as much as Woojin.

 

This would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!!!! pls leave a comment n lemme know what you thought- i love reading and replying to them <3333
> 
> also go check out my best friend’s fic she just posted a chanbinlix au and i love her @tiniegyus


	3. changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t understand, Changbin,” Felix told him in earnest. “I want to date both of you.”
> 
> There was a pause, and a head tilt in confusion. “What now?”

 

_ Changbin was adorable, perfect, even. He was devastatingly beautiful and, despite it all, he still liked him just as much as Woojin. _

 

_ This would be the death of him. _

 

—————————— 

 

“Give me a second,” Felix told Changbin, hurrying into the back and returning armed with a tea-towel. “Here. Can’t have your hair dripping everywhere like a wet dog, can we?”

 

Changbin smiled goodnaturedly as he rubbed his hair until it wasn’t quite  _ dry _ , more damp, but no longer dripping. It stuck up in places, little spikes that looked so cute that Felix felt like melting into a puddle on the floor right there. “Probably should’ve remembered my umbrella, huh?”

 

“Yes, that may have helped,” Felix replied, making Changbin’s cappuccino without being told to do so. He figured today wasn’t the day for an iced Americano, given how sodden the other man was. “Sitting in today?”

 

“If you’ll have me,” Changbin replied with a far more flirtatious edge than he could usually muster without turning into a flustered mess. 

 

“Oh, you know I will,” he told him sweetly, biting back a pleased smile as his aim of making Changbin blush was  _ more _ than accomplished. “It’s a quiet day so I can come sit with you if you like?”

 

“That would be great,” Changbin readily agreed. 

 

“So long as you don’t mind me rushing back to the counter if anyone shows up,” Felix smiled, walking over to a table with Changbin and placing his drink down upon it. Changbin didn’t catch Jisung making kissy faces across the room, nor Felix flipping him off in response as he sat down. 

 

“Not at all,” Changbin reassured him, starting to wring out his sopping shirt a little with the towel he’d used on his hair. The bottom of it rose up enough that Felix saw a brief sliver of stomach,  _ completely inked _ . He’d mentioned stomach pieces before, but Felix had sort of compartmentalised that for the sake of his own sanity. Seeing them right there, however, left no room for avoidance. 

 

“How are you today?” he asked, forcing himself to avert his gaze. Changbin had definitely noticed him looking. “Other than the whole drenched in rain thing, that is.”

 

“Had another problem client— I was scared I wouldn’t even make it over today,” he replied. “I made sure I did, though.”

 

“I’m glad,” Felix replied, smiling. He was. He’d been so disappointed when he thought Changbin wasn’t going to show— he was, after all, his favourite customer. Tied with Woojin, of course. 

 

“Actually,” Changbin spoke up after a moment of visible indecision. “I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Felix tilted his head. Changbin looked incredibly nervous about whatever it was, so naturally he was burning with curiosity. “Yes?” he asked. 

 

“Well, actually, uh, my best friend convinced me to and basically made me promise I’d ‘stop being an idiot’ so…” Changbin trailed off, looking down at his hands and playing with the bottom of his shirt distractedly. “Do you want to go on a date with me sometime maybe you don’t have to say yes I just wanted to give it a shot but-”

 

Felix reached over, stopping Changbin’s fidgeting by covering his hands with his own. “I would love to, Changbin, but…”

 

Changbin sighed resignedly. “Of course there’s a ‘but’. Don’t worry, I understand.” He tried to free himself from Felix’s grip, looking incredibly embarrassed and like he’d rather be literally anywhere else. 

 

“You don’t,” Felix hastened to say. “Just hear me out a second— you may still want to leave, but not for the reason you think right now.”

 

At this, Changbin stilled, eyes finally looking back up at Felix once more with a mixture of hope and trepidation. “Okay. Go on.”

 

“Okay, so here’s the thing,” he began, still holding onto Changbin’s hands to stop him from wringing his own anxiously. Getting to hold the other’s hands was a plus, of course. “I really like you, genuinely like  _ so _ much you would not believe, but I like someone else too.”

 

“As I said, I understand, so why are you keeping me here?” Changbin asked. 

 

“You don’t understand, Changbin,” Felix told him in earnest. “I want to date both of you.”

 

There was a pause, and a head tilt in confusion. “What now?”

 

“I realise how that sounds, but I’m not meaning that I can’t make a decision. This isn’t me wanting a ‘try before you buy’ type experience— I genuinely want to date both of you. Do you know what polyamory is?” Felix asked.

 

“I don’t live in the dark ages,” Changbin laughed. “Yes, I know what it is. This is all a bit much to deal with at once, though.”

 

“That’s not a complete turn-down, though?” Felix asked hopefully. “You’ll consider it, at least?”

 

“I will,” Changbin agreed after a moment’s pause between them. “But if, were I to agree to try it, I didn’t get on with the other guy, that would definitely be a deal breaker. Are they someone you think I’d be friendly with?”

 

Felix thought of Woojin, thought of how lovely he had been from the start. “Yes.” This, he said without hesitation. “I still need to talk to him about this too, though.”

 

“Well, you do that and I’ll have a think on it,” Changbin said. “This wasn’t really what I was expecting when I finally got up the nerve to ask you out, so let me mull it over.”

 

“Thank you,” Felix said, and they stood up, hands still linked until he noticed and dropped them embarrassedly. “Sorry to spring this on you, I’ve been trying to figure it out too.”

 

“It’s okay, Felix,  _ really _ ,” Changbin reassured him. “I’ll keep coming in each day— don’t wanna miss you too much while I think about it all.”

 

Felix smiled radiantly at this. “Thank you so much for not freaking out on me,” he said, then realised something. “I haven’t made you blush nearly as much as usual.”

 

“Maybe I’m becoming immune to your char-” Changbin began to joke, but was immediately proved wrong at the deep blush covering his entire face as Felix leant down and kissed him quickly on the cheek. “Ah, maybe not,” he laughed, hand reaching up subconsciously to his own heated face. “See you soon, Felix.”

 

“See you tomorrow, Changbin!” Felix called after him, waving as he left the cafe. 

 

—————————— 

 

Both Changbin and Woojin paid their usual visits to him over the following few days. When Felix finally got up the nerve to have The Conversation with Woojin, he was even more receptive than Changbin’s consideration. He actually, in fact, just told Felix to let him know when the other guy had made his mind up. That way, Woojin reasoned, they could sit down as a three and have a discussion about it. 

 

He’d zoned out mid-conversation with his coworkers, and snapped back into consciousness at the mention of his name. “Nah, Felix would  _ never, _ ” Jisung was saying as he cleaned the filter on one of the machines.

 

“I’d never what?” he asked.

 

“Daydreaming about your boys again, huh?” Hyunjin teased. “Sungie and I were just saying how good you’d look with your ear pierced, but we know you’re too chicken to ever get it done.”

 

Felix bristled indignantly. “I am not!” he protested. “I can deal with pain.”

 

“Yeah,  _ right _ ,” Jisung scoffed. “You stubbed your toe last week and spent the entire day complaining about it, you big baby.”

 

“Oh,  _ I’m _ the big baby, Mr Has-To-Watch-Horror-Films-On-Mute-With-The-Lights-On?”

 

“Don’t you put this on me!” Jisung exclaimed, flicking a clump of coffee grounds in Felix’s direction. “I’m well aware that I’m a scaredy-cat, but you’re the one trying to deny your nature.”

 

“I’ll go get it done after my shift, just watch me!” he told them defiantly, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

 

Too late.

 

“Oh  _ will _ you?” Hyunjin asked, sounding beyond disbelieving. Well, now Felix had to. The pain of having his ear pierced was better than putting up with the two of them ribbing him for the next month.

 

“Y-Yes.” Felix sounded about as enthusiastic as he felt about the concept, but he was going to nonetheless.

 

Twenty minutes later, as he left Cafe Bouquet after his shift, he was too preoccupied by dread to hear his two friends talking. Too distracted to hear Hyunjin remark, “He walked right into that one, huh?”

 

Felix knew that there was a tattoo and piercing place a couple of blocks over, but on his way to it he noticed another, ‘SCB Studio’, that he hadn’t seen before. In hindsight, it was pretty damn stupid of him not to realise exactly whose shop this was. At that moment, however, he was just happy to get the ordeal over with faster. Checking the door to see if the place was still open, he walked inside.

 

It was empty, though the lights were still on. “Hello?” Felix called out, hoping he hadn’t just walked right into a horror movie. “Anyone in here?”   
  


From the back room, he heard someone clattering around, and then a man walked through into the shop. “Hey, man! Sorry, we’re actually closing now, I must’ve forgotten to lock the do-” He looked up at last, seeing exactly who was standing in his studio. “Felix?”

 

“Wait,  _ Changbin _ _?!_   This is your?...”

 

Of course it was. New tattoo shop, ‘SCB Studio’, all the signs pointing to this being Changbin’s place, and yet Felix had been too preoccupied with the prospect of getting his ear pierced to realise.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Changbin asked, walking to stand next to him. Dimly, Felix realised that he was wearing a tank top, and his brain short-circuited further still.

 

“My uh, _arms_ -”

 

“Your arms?”

 

“No! Sorry, my  _ friends _ bet me that I would be too chicken to get my my ear pierced,” Felix explained, feeling his face heat up at the slip-up. “So here I am, but you said that you’ve closed s-”

 

“Don’t worry!” Changbin hastened to say. “I can keep the shop open a little longer for special cases.”

 

If Felix wasn’t blushing  _ before _ … 

 

He was almost too distracted to be scared any more. Almost. That soon ended when Changbin walked over to a chair, gesturing for Felix to sit. “What do you want done?” he asked, and Felix’s eyes went wide.

 

“Uh…” he said weakly, seeing a needle and feeling the blood drain from his face. “I…”

 

“You know, Felix,” Changbin noted with no small degree of amused sarcasm. “Anyone would think you didn’t want to do this.”

 

“Shut up,” Felix pouted. “I gotta show Hyunjin that I’m not a coward.”

 

“As pretty as I’m sure you’ll look with a piercing, Lixie,” Changbin said, cupping his cheek and tilting his face, as if imagining the sight, “are you sure?”

 

Changbin calling him pretty was an even bigger motivator than Hyunjin’s teasing, to be honest. Felix loved being pretty - he thrived on the word, even. “Yes,” he resolved, sounding a smidge more certain. He sat down in the chair and scrunched his eyes shut.

 

Gently, he felt Changbin cleaning the lobe of his ear with some type of disinfectant. He relaxed into the touch and listened to Changbin humming softly along to the music faintly playing through the shop’s speakers.

 

“Do you want to check the placement and pick an earring?”

 

“It’s okay,” Felix declined. “Whatever you think looks prettiest on me.”

 

There was something small, like a pinprick, and Felix let out a small whimper, expecting real pain any second. To his surprise, however, Changbin was moving away. “All done!” he told Felix, and he opened his eyes in confusion. Changbin held up a mirror and, sure enough, there it was: a small golden stud glinting prettily in his ear.

 

“I did it!” he exclaimed in disbelief, hugging Changbin without thinking about it as he was rattling off a clearly well rehearsed speech about piercing safety. He didn’t seem to mind, though, putting the mirror down to fully reciprocate.

 

“Cute,” he heard Changbin murmur softly against his hair. Because Felix was still sat down, the other man had an edge with height that life didn’t often grant him. “You all good, then?” Changbin chuckled as the finally parted.

 

Felix was  _ just _ about to nod, then inspiration struck. Employing his most endearingly wide eyes, he pouted and watched Changbin  _ melt _ at the sight. “It’s sore.”  _ It wasn’t, he could barely feel it _ . “Kiss me better?” he asked, batting his eyes hopefully.

 

If Felix’s imploring gaze had been wide-eyed, it was nothing on Changbin’s look of shock at Felix’s words. “Uh, that wouldn’t be, uh, g-good because of infection.”

 

“Doesn’t have to be my ear,” he countered, watching Changbin and reveling in the other’s flustered state. “It’s the thought that counts.”

 

That was how Felix ended up with a kiss on the cheek from the tattooed, pierced, and blushing  _ mess _ that he’d been crushing on hard for the past month. As nice as it was, it wasn’t what he’d been angling for. Changbin had busied himself with cleaning up his kit, putting it away in the back room, so Felix waited by the counter until he returned.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Changbin asked, confronted once more by a pouting Felix.

 

Felix made grabby hands in the air until Changbin linked their fingers together and let the younger tug him a little closer. “What do I have to  _ do _ _,”_   he complained, “to get you to kiss me?”

 

“I find asking always helps,” Changbin replied, quirking his lips into a smile at Felix’s blatant neediness. Yes, Changbin was still blushing like crazy, but there was something more assured in his expression as he dropped his hands in favour of caging him in against the front of the counter. “Well?” he prompted after a moment’s heavy silence between them.

 

_ He was going to make him ask outright _ .

 

Felix hadn’t known the older man had it in him to be such a little shit. Nevertheless, he wasn’t above pleading, especially when caged between his crush’s muscular, heavily tattooed arms. “Please kiss me,” he sighed, mesmerised by the sight of Changbin so close.  _ He was so fucking beautiful _ . “Don’t you think you’ve made me wait for long enough?”

 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Changbin mused, tracing a finger along the freckles on Felix’s cheek and leaning closer. Felix could see every detail of him in high definition, could count every eyelash should he so please. So preoccupied was he with how ridiculously pretty Changbin was, Felix jumped a little at the first gentle brush of their lips. Changbin giggled against his mouth at Felix’s shock before leaning in fully. He was slightly on his tiptoes, and that realisation made Felix so ridiculously enamoured that he didn’t quite know how to cope.

 

Right now, however, he was finally kissing Changbin, and he’d be damned if he didn’t appreciate every last second of it. Felix leant down to kiss him, well, to be kissed  _ by _ him, with more ease. As blushy and tiny as Changbin was, he had no trouble leading a kiss if he wanted to. It was certainly a more shared dynamic than with Woojin, though he preferred both in different ways. This was  _ lovely _ though, sweet in a way Felix had never been kissed before and with enough depth that it wasn’t too chaste.

 

Felix’s hands rose to Changbin’s jaw as he pulled him closer, lost in the overwhelming feelings of him, him,  _ him _   that he never wanted to stop. He liked Changbin to a depth he hadn’t fully realised until now, which was terrifying, given the ambiguity of where he currently stood with him. When they broke apart at last, Felix looked down at Changbin’s perfect face, wondering if this would be the first and only time he would get to kiss him. With this in mind, he quickly stole another quick kiss, making Changbin giggle once more. That was so stupidly cute that Felix couldn’t help but lean in again and  _ again _ , flipping them around so it was  _ Changbin _ against the counter and kissing him until they were even more breathless than before.

 

He didn’t think he could ever grow tired of such a sight, Changbin gazing up at him pink-cheeked with sparkling eyes and a gentle smile on his swollen lips. “I really like you, Felix,” he told him softly, running a finger over his own mouth as if in awe. “I’ll try this, whatever it leads to. I think I’d regret it forever otherwise.”

 

At this admission, Felix’s heart soared like a dove set free from a cage. He couldn’t quite believe it - the two beautiful men he found himself falling for were willing to try out polyamory. He just hoped they’d like one another. “You mean it?” Felix double-checked, a wide smile lighting up his face. “You really do?”

 

“Yes,” Changbin confirmed. “I’m a fool for you already, Felix. I’m willing to try anything it takes to be with you.”

 

Just as Felix was about to kiss him again, the door to the shop opened. Changbin opened his mouth, presumably to rattle off the same spiel about the shop being closed that he’d started telling Felix earlier. When he saw whoever it was, however, he smiled awkwardly. “Oh, hey, Jinnie,” he said sounding embarrassed. “I thought you said you weren’t coming in today?”

 

“Just left my phone charger in the back,” the newcomer explained.

 

_ Wait. _

 

Felix recognised that voice. Turning around to confirm his suspicions, his jaw dropped just the same. 

 

_ Well, think of the devil. _

 

“Felix?!” Woojin gasped. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Wait, you know Felix, Woojinnie?”

 

Felix had wondered if his two suitors might have met before, given that they both knew Chan.  _ This _ level of apparent familiarity, however? That was unexpected, to say the least.

 

Woojin was looking at Felix, though it was Changbin who had just asked him a question. “Felix…” he said slowly, something dawning in his eyes as he took in the dishevelled state of the two of them. “How do you know my best friend?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sorry this took literally forever!!!! i found the poly dynamic in this particularly hard to articulate so i've had writers block on this fic for a while dsjkjds sorryyyyy
> 
> lmk what u think, and please leave kudos if you liked it!!! <333
> 
> (thank u so much for typing up my notes cat ily)
> 
> my twitter is @spearachas if u wanna hmu on there xx

**Author's Note:**

> twt - @spearachas  
> cc: curiouscat.me/19990811 
> 
> <3


End file.
